


Darkness

by locuas



Series: Catradora One-Shots [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locuas/pseuds/locuas
Summary: Catra can feel the darkness swallowing her
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786519
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Darkness

Catra was alone. Trapped within the heart of the Fright Zone and empty monitors as her only company. She could only cry, no one left to hear her yells. And as she cried, the darkness came clsoer and closer.

She Cried Scorpia’s name, whom she had mistreated and scared away. The one who had asked for her friendship and had only received Catra’s disdain.

She cried for Entrapta, whom she had betrayed. The one she had sent away simply so Adora wouldn't win.

She cried for Shadow Weaver, whom she hated. The one she needed to prove her value to before moving on.

She cried for Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio, whom she didn't know how much she misse duntil they were no longer around.

She cried for Adora, whom hated her. The one who Catra did not want to go away, yet left without her. The one who had asked her to come, yet Catra had refused. The one Catra wanted, but who had lost to her own actions.

She was alone. Unloved, for nobody could love such a hateful creature. Who could only hurt and destroy. Who could only hate. And she was crying. Crying for what she had ruined. Crying for the fate she herself had made and deserved.

And as she cried, the darkness began to grow. The light began to dim. The sound of her voice began to disappear.

Until the darkness swallowed her whole.

* * *

And so Catra awoke in the middle of the night. The moonlight filled the room through the beautiful windows.

She was in a bed. It was soft and warm, so different to the ones she was used to. Her room was colorful and filled with life, unlike the sterile walls within the Fright Zone.

Near catra was a framed picture, which she held within her hands.

It was of her. It also was of Scorpia, Entrapta and all the other princesses. Even Bow.

It was them celebrating victory. Welcoming peace. Hoping the fight was over.

And next to Catra, there she was. Adora.

She was Smiling. She was Happy. It was like old times.

Catra could feel the weight of something in her lap. As soon as she lowered the frame, she could see it was Melog, who was feeling her fears and anxieties. Catra gave Melog a reassuring pet.

“Don’t worry. It was a nightmare, nothing more.”

Catra turned to the right, to see Adora sleeping next to her. Like always. She caressed her head, careful to not wake her up. She could see her face, so peaceful that she felt her fears vanish.

No. It wasn’t like old times. It was better.

And so Catra fell asleep once more, the nightmares nowhere to be seen.


End file.
